A Proposition
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: What will happen when Grantaire decides to pay Eponine to seduce Enjolras? Will she fall for him or will Enjolras fall for her in the process? Perhaps the proposition will unravel and destroy everything that could ever be before the Barricade falls. E/E.
1. Chapter 1

Live today like it is your last. Drink so much today that you end it so inebriated that you can't remember that you'll probably still wake up tomorrow to live another day. Cause as much havoc and mayhem tonight with the lovely ladies of the streets as possible so that they end the day thinking that it's already ended.

That was the great philosophies that dribbled from the soused lips of Grantaire as he downed his fifth, or was it is seventh mug of ale in the Café Musain. Rémi Grantaire the resident philosophical drunk of the rebel society. A favourite of the scarlet women of Paris and the owners of tavern's where he wasted his money on liquor and rooms, despite having his own little garret to sleep in.

Rémi Grantaire, closest friend to the _great_ Enjolras, fearless and emotionless leader of the rebel forces that he was determined would take their advisories by storm. But in Grantaire's mind if Enjolras couldn't take a willing harlot by storm – they were doomed to be the ones stormed. Enjolras was an old prude in his young age. Books, war, Paris. He had the life and the liberty, but where was the pursuit of pretty women? Where was the desire to bed as many heady whores in the short time you had to walk this earth?

That was his friend's biggest flaw. He wasn't interested in screwing anything unless it was Paris, herself in all her city glory. The ultimate dissatisfaction would come from bedding a city of corrupt men and faulty political structure.

He wasn't like Lesgles, Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, or Feuilly. While they toiled the night's hours away giving some tramp the screwing of her lifetime, Enjolras was planning out strategies that he hoped would give their advocacies the screwing of their lifetimes. If only he could convince someone to seduce almighty Enjolras.

"Have you seen Marius?" Éponine approached the drunken man hesitantly, giving him her attempt at a gentle smile that looked more like a grimace. "I thought he'd be here."

"You!" Grantaire burst into near hysterics, grabbing Éponine by the hands and looking to the heavens with a triumphant grin. "You will do!"

"I will do _what_?" Éponine snarled, jerking her hands away from his hold.

"You see," Grantaire faded out, shaking his head and smacking his lips together a few times to try to stimulate his lips and tongue to regain some feeling. "I have this plan, this theory really."

"Oh God." Éponine groaned, covering her face in shame for his sake. "Honestly, you and your "theories", do not interest me in the least bit. You realise the last time you had a philosophical theory you bought _my_ time and wasted it by lecturing me, mind you quite thoroughly, on the concept of constructing a whirl-a-gig. Then claimed the next morning when you found yourself, still dressed and passed out, that you were just _that_ good that you managed it with your clothes still on."

"Ah," Grantaire gapped for a moment trying to remember what exactly he had planned to say to her. "Enjolras."

"I'm Éponine." She corrected with an amused smirk. "Good-bye."

Grantaire grabbed her arm before she could go far, "Wait, wait, wait. I remember. I remember now. Perfectly!"

"Yes?" Éponine asked with a bored tone in her voice.

"I want you to sleep with Enjolras."

"_What_?" Éponine snarled, jerking her arm from his grasp and laughing in shock. "You're kidding me right? That's your great theory? Why do you want me to do that for?"

"He's all bent on world domination and little concerned with dominating women."

"And," Éponine scoffed, "I'm your solution?"

"How many other whores-"

"Excuse me?"

"Lovely ladies am I acquainted with?" Grantaire paused seeing that she was about to answer, "Don't answer that. Besides, you're the only one that _I_ know that knows _him_."

"Enjolras isn't exactly going to be all for this plan, I certain of that. He doesn't seem like the type to be for this. He's got his rigid Jacobite philosophies about dignity and propriety, virtue and innocence."

"Just get close to him, worm your way close to his heart so he'll worm his way into y-"

"Enough." Éponine slammed her hand against Grantaire's mouth to silence the drunk. "I'm not doing this. It's foolish."

"I'll give your five hundred francs."

Éponine chocked on thin air. "What?"

"Five hundred francs."

"You're mad!"

Grantaire laughed, "Not mad, determined. Enjolras is my friend and he's going to waist his life on the pursuit of freedom without experiencing sexual freedom."

"My God." Éponine sank down in the chair across from him, hiding her face in her hands. Was she honestly about to accept this offer. "Two hundred and fifty in advance as security for this endeavour."

"You're accepting?"

"Yes. I can't believe I'm accepting this offer."

"You'll seduce Enjolras?"

"For five hundred francs, yes."

"You'll get him into bed?"

"For five hundred francs."

"Two hundred and fifty in advance?" Grantaire asked, making sure he was fully aware of her acceptance. "How do you plan to get him?"

"I-" Éponine thought for a moment, trying to think of any conversation in the past with him that would lead for any sort of intimate relationship. "I could ask him to teach me to read."

"Then it is set."

"Lord forgive me." Éponine snarked, rolling her eyes as she stood to her feet. "I'll expect my advance tomorrow, before I start this endeavour."

"That was easier than I expected."

Éponine frowned, "Five hundred francs is enough to start me a new life. I'd sleep with anyone for that much money." She knew there would be consequences for her and her pursuit of Marius, but for a chance at a new life she was willing to blow her dream life with Marius. One night with Enjolras and she could buy herself a chance out of Paris. A new life could blossom out of five hundred francs. At least she could be thankful that Enjolras was a genuinely nice person and an attractive one as well. Seducing him would be the hard part of the entire plan, but at least she could rely on him being a good man to spend her time with. He wasn't like her father's sleazy friends that she was forced to submit to as their toy.

~o~

Éponine had half prayed that in the morning, Grantaire would have forgotten his grand proposition and her new duty of seducing Enjolras. But instead she arrived at the Cafè to find a coin pouch containing her first half of her payment being handed to her by the drunkard. He gave her a gleaming smile and glanced at a table in the corner where Enjolras sat, deeply engrossed in a book.

Gathering what little dignity Éponine had she headed towards the table trying to give the impression of a well classed woman, despite her outward street rat appearance. Shoulders back, chin out, smile. Ignore the trembling fear that threatened to make your legs shake.

He was just another customer that needed a little more coaxing to be up to par.

"Good morning," Éponine said nervously as Enjolras glared at her over his book. "What are you reading?"

"Just a play, actually. Les Fourberies de Scapin. It is about a man who, well. It's quite difficult to explain. It's about trickery basically. He forms quite clever plans to fool individuals." Enjolras grinned at the book, "I find it a comforting change to books on military manoeuvres."

"What is it like to read?" Éponine asked innocently, sitting down in front of him and seeming interested. Honestly, she was interested in learning to read. It would be just another perk to this master plan.

"What is it like to read? You do not?"

"No. I know basic words that are important for running a tavern and an inn. I can decipher what a few letters mean on shoppe signs, but only if the design imitates what the purpose is." Éponine sighed, trying to play off the desperation as best as she could.

"No one has ever taught you to read? I'm aware there is only a few pieces of literature that is truly suitable for a woman's fair mind but to be withheld such a privilege. Perhaps you could get Marius to tutor you?"

"Why not you?" Éponine gulped, hoping that it didn't seem too forward.

"I am busy with this impending war."

"Then," Éponine started, desperate for this plan to work. "why not spare some time to teach a poor girl to read a few words?"

Enjolras sighed heavily, "I am busy Éponine."

"You have time to read a book that doesn't seem war related." Éponine snatched the book out of his hands and examined the stark cover. It was not helpful at all to gather what the story was fully about. The letters all seemed to be jumbled together to form what she knew where words but what seemed like letters hashed together.

"Why do you want my help for?"

"You're nice to me. You won't laugh at my inability. You _didn't_ laugh. I've noticed that you seem like a good and honest man. I don't have to worry about you have an alternative motive." But she knew she was the one with an alternative motive.

"Fine, I will take an hour out of each day to teach you to read. Be here this evening a little after the Notre Dame announces six."

"I'll be ready." Éponine smiled, subconsciously squeezing the pouch of money still tightly grasped in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

Éponine sat inside the Cafè, patiently waiting for Enjolras to arrive. Today would be the first day of her deal with Grantaire, her first day of learning how to read, and her first day to attempt to seduce Enjolras. She didn't expect that he would be easily seduced, it would be a long term project. It was a different concept to be the one making advances and not the one being advanced. But with a price of five hundred francs she was willing to do anything.

Enjolras strolled into the Cafè, his arms full of books and scattered papers. "I'm sorry that I'm slightly late. We got into quite a heated conversation at the lessons today. I apologize."

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting." Éponine replied, jumping up from her seat with a broad smile. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"A few simple words," Enjolras answered, motioning for Éponine to sit down at the table. She took the initiative to make sure that she was closer than a simple friend would sit beside someone. "What words are you familiar with?"

"Franc, suo, Inn, Tavern." Éponine shrugged, looking at what appeared to her to be scribbles on the sheets of paper he had.

"Do you know how to write your own name?" Éponine gave him a blank stare. "I'm taking that as a no." Enjolras chuckled, "Well we can solve that first off." Enjolras took her hand in his, grabbing a quill from his supplies. "Here, take this, like this." He held her hand, dipping the quill into the inkwell, "Now, feel the way it feels."

"I feel the way it feels." Éponine said trying to sound casually seductive, giving him a smile and letting her gaze linger on his face. He seemed unconcerned by her attention. "What's next then?"

"Watch how you move your hand to write Éponine." With her hand still encased by his, he slowly drew out each connecting letter, letting her take in each letter as its own. "E, P, O, N, I, N, E."

"How do you write Enjolras?"

"When would you need to write my name? We're teaching you the important stuff first." Enjolras laughed, dipping the quill in the inkwell again, shifting his hold on her hand.

"Might want to write you a thank you note?"

"Fine," Enjolras shook his hand with a laugh, glancing a little warily at how close Éponine was settling near him. "E, N, J, O, L, R, A, S." He repeated the same motions in teaching her how to write the name. "Now you try writing your name."

Éponine frowned as he pulled his hand away from hers, seducing him wasn't going to be easy if he didn't seem interested in her touch. She _need_ the five hundred francs. "Alright then," Éponine repeated the motion of dipping the quill in the inkwell, placing the tip to the paper and applying light pressure. "Dammit." She cursed as the ink splattered onto the page in a giant blot. "I did something wrong."

"Light touch, try again. Keep it at an angle with the point facing away from you." Enjolras took her hand again, placing the quill in the inkwell and then delicately positioning the quill. "Like this."

Éponine nodded, turning to give him a smile. If she very bold she would have attempted to kiss him, but she didn't feel like that would lead her anywhere except being illiterate still and light five hundred francs, and without any respect from him any longer. "Like this?" Éponine shakily drew a squiggle that looked less like an 'E' and more like curl.

"Close." Enjolras laughed, taking her hand again and helping her start the lowercase 'P'. "You'll get it eventually."

There was no spark when their hands met, nothing like she hoped that there would be to further this endeavour along. If only it had been Marius that Grantaire had wanted her to seduce, she would have gladly pounced at that chance. Instead here she sat as close to Enjolras as she could be without being blatantly forward, with his hand wrapped around hers teacher her to write. There was irony in the fact that Marius had never offered to teach her to write despite the fact that he was well aware of that inability, and yet Enjolras busy with plotting a revolution was taking an hour out of his evenings to teach her. While Marius was out chasing the "love of his life", and being young and free. Perhaps that was why Enjolras was not interested in the advances of a woman. They distracted him from his work and he had risen above that boyish desire to bed whatever tramp stumbled along.

Where were they other ABC boys from now until the morning, when they'd crawl into their lessons bleary eyed and half drunk? And where was Enjolras? Sitting in the Cafe, where she saw him diligently working on something or the other nearly every evening, while the others were out playing with the world and he was trying to right the world.

But she had serviced men long enough to know that every man had their quirk that would bring them trembling to their knees like a little boy. Even Enjolras with all of his upright honour and intelligence. Maybe that was what he was interested in, an intelligent woman with a shining virtue and desire for freedom from oppression and the need to insight a rebellion of the people.

Éponine knew that if that was what he desired she had fallen into a place in line so far from that image that she might as well return the advance on her payment and call it quits with being able to at least decipher her own name better than she had before.

"Is that it?" Éponine questioned as she finished off what look somewhat similar to what he had helped her write.

"Yes." Enjolras laughed, "Except that might say Equine."

"I wrote horse?"

"Close." Enjolras patter her arm reassuringly, "Few more lessons and you might be able to write it perfectly by the end of the week."

"You mean you'll continue these?"

"Sure." Enjolras shrugged, indifferent to the subject. "A man's greatest honour, in my opinion, is to be able to learn enough that he is able to pass that knowledge on to someone else."

"A noble thought." Éponine commented, picking up one of his books and studying it. "What does this say?"

"1775."

"Those are numbers, but what do they mean?"

"It's a short essay about the revolution that occurred in the new lands across the Atlantic."

Éponine snorted, "A _short_ essay? This is a couple hundred pages long!"

"Perhaps when we're done with your lessons, you'll call this short as well."

_Perhaps when we're done with my lessons, I'll have got you in my bed._ Éponine thought in response to what he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire sat down at the table where Éponine sat, a smug grin plastered to his face. He seemed disappointed when she only stared at him in response. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Please keep your voice down," Éponine shushed him, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. She couldn't help but be paranoid whenshe had a lot on the line for this deal. "No. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"It's not that easy, Grantaire. It takes time to sleep with someone."

"You do it every night, don't you?"

Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "That's different. The men come to me. Enjolras isn't the sort of man that's just going to allow me to sit on his lap and give him a great evening. He's going to take time."

"We don't have forever. We're on the doorsteps of this war that Enjolras is leading."

"He's teaching me to read and write. He's being kind to me. Why would I try to ruin it? The greatest seduction is applied in small doses over a period of time. Then Enjolras will believe that he was the one with the feelings first. Don't worry Grantaire, I'll sleep with him." Éponine rubbed her eyes, "I am working as quickly as I can."

"Then you'll get your money." Grantaire gave her a proud grin, "Don't act like it's so hard to do."

"I'm not acting like anything. I have a plan. You're the one acting like it should be easy. Enjolras is a very stone like person. He lacks the passion with a woman that he has for his country. Give me time Grantaire."

"What is he teaching you?" Grantaire took a swig of his drink.

"To read and write, every evening after his own lessons." Éponine smiled, turning when she heard the door open to the Cafe.

Enjolras strolled in, map rolls tucked under his arm and several books balanced in his hands. He pretended not to be struggling with the heavy load as he felt the books starting to slip out of his hands. But he soldiered on, glancing up at Grantaire and Éponine a few times.

"Here," Éponine said, trying not to rush to his aid too quickly. "Let me grab a few those." Éponine took a few of the books that were slipping from his hands. Purposely she let her fingers brush his, feeling colour bounce to her own cheeks but there was nothing in his face. "Where do you want these?"

"Just over there at the table."

"Enjolras, you've got yourself a pack mule. Keep her around, might prove useful." Grantaire smirked, raising his mug high. "For more than one useful thing."

Éponine blushed hotter as she sat the books down on the table. Enjolras gave her a calming smile as he joined her at the table. "Ignore him, Éponine."

"Thank you." Éponine said quietly, looking in one of the books. "I still can't read, you know."

Enjolras laughed, "We can start in a little while. I have a few things to get sorted out. Including, running or resident drunk out of here."

"I can picture trying to learn with his insufferable quips." Éponine chuckled, sitting down at the table, flipping through the books and trying to make sense of any of the words that she saw. Her heart was hammering in her chest and it was driving her wild. Why was the slightest look from Enjolras and the lightest brush from his hand enough to set her on fire.

"I'll have you know my drunken ramblings are quite intelligent!" Grantaire shouted, rising to his feet hastily, but I can sense that I'm not wanted here. I'll let you two love birds at it."

Enjolras met Éponine's eyes and rolled his eyes. "Don't provoke him and he'll leave." He muttered, pretending that he was looking in a book. Despite Grantaire's little leading stab, Enjolras seemed unaffected by the comment. There was no hint of a smile, or a change to his colouring, nothing that led her to believe that he felt anything different from amicability.

"He's a talker for sure." Éponine laughed, trying to deflect the sudden heat waving over her body. She couldn't help that she found Enjolras attractive, he had a certain appeal that made her want this plan to work even more. But, she knew that the real reason was that she had to work for this ultimate ending. He wasn't treating her like a common whore, there for his needs and only that, he treated her like a woman. An unlearned woman that he was well aware of her occupation, but he treated her like a friend nevertheless.

"He says a lot of things, most need to be ignored." Enjolras gave a stiff laugh, as he pinned a map up on the wall.

"So what are you working on?" Éponine asked, moving after him. She wanted to keep the distance between them close, "Is it plans for the war?"

"Yes. Just different variations for the Barricades." Enjolras motioned towards a sketch on the map. "I'm not sure this one will work, however." Enjolras glanced to his side, noticing just how close Éponine was to him. Not to say that it was a bad thing. There was something unusually comforting about having another person so close. But there were more pressing matters that did not involve falling prey to an attractive woman's feminine wiles.

Éponine glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. If she was bold she would lean up and kiss him with as much passion as she suspected it would take knock the leader off of his feet. But she couldn't do it. Somehow kissing him this soon in the game felt like it was going to ruin everything. "What do you plan to teach me today?"

Enjolras watched Éponine stepping away from him, feeling the warmth of another human vanishing from his side. "I was hoping to help you with reading. Basic words, that will help you in everyday life."

"That would be nice." Éponine smiled broadly, sitting back down at the table. She wished she could see inside of his mind, see what sort of thoughts were moving through his brain. Was he giving in at all? Was he starting to doubt his ridiculous philosophies? "I cannot wait to be able to read and write with ease."

Enjolras patted her on the shoulder, letting his hand linger there. "Before long you'll be able to do just that."

"Thank you. Truly, you've been a Godsend." Éponine smiled up at him, feeling that familiar blush creeping across her skin.

"Perhaps you've been a Godsend as well." Enjolras laughed, as he turned back to his work.

If God were Grantaire, then yes. Grantairesend.


	4. Chapter 4

Éponine gave Enjolras a sweet smile as he looked up at her from behind his book. He glanced between her and the book, before sitting it down. "I'm sorry to make you wait. I have business to attend to before we can begin our lessons."

"It's alright. I understand." Éponine nodded, sitting forward and resting her chin on her fist. "I'll wait." She didn't mind having to sit and watch Enjolras, pensively reading his book. "Is it interesting?"

"It's the writings of Robespierre."

"Oh." Éponine recognized the name, she heard his name more as a child. He was one of the rebels who had been beheaded, he was the one who led it all with his grand oratory skills. "Do you aspire to be like him?"

"Yes." Enjolras nodded, picking the book back up and starting it again. "You know who he is?"

"My parents spoke of him when I was younger, they lived through that period of time. You were just a child then weren't you? That was thirty years ago when he died?"

"Yes, I was too young to remember but I am well aware of the power that his words had. I only wish that I could lead my people as he led his."

"To death? The streets ran crimson with the blood from the guillotine. What if they reinstitute that device?"

"You sure know your history."

Éponine bit her lip, "Yes, well, it was one thing I found I could learn easily. It's what my parent's blame in my sad _obsession_ with the students. They say I'm daft to be so hung up on you all."

"Knowledge and justice is never daft." Enjolras smiled, "They always say never judge a book by its cover, but I suppose I have been. You are more intelligent than I thought you were."

"Well good."

Enjolras met Éponine's eyes, "Marius always said you were smarter than most would believe."

"He said that?" Éponine tried to hide the excitement that coursed through her. Even if her chances with Marius were damned, it made her feel like all of her care towards him hadn't fallen on deaf ears. He always said he loved the way she teased him, but never had he told her how smart he thought she was. He always seemed to scoff at her when she said that she too could have been a student.

"Yes." Enjolras traced his hand along the spine of the book he held, "But, that is neither me reading or me teaching you – so let's get to that!"

Éponine's smile widened as Enjolras scooted closer to her. She was more comfortable with trying to gain his attentions then having to have a conversation with him. The thought that she could potentially say something ridiculous that would irritate him and ruin the whole plan scared her. She needed the money from Grantaire.

"Let's see, where to start. Where to start?" Enjolras flicked through the book he had been reading, "This might be too complicated for you. Perhaps something simpler."

"I just want to read." Éponine urged, touching his arm. It wasn't meant to be part of the game of seduction, she merely meant to place her hand on his arm and urge him to teach her to read whatever there was to be read. She wanted to learn to read and write as much as she wanted the money for seducing the upright rebel. Enjolras was a handsome man and she could never deny that she more than willing would jump into bed with him.

"Then read you will." Enjolras laughed, patting her hand reassuringly. "If I can teach a lot of boys and men to fight for the rights of Paris, I can teach you to read and write."

"It's that much of a feat?" Éponine chuckled, pushing his shoulder playfully. "As if teaching moi was as difficult as it is to teach Grantaire not to be a drunk."

"An impossible feat, but I will make it possible."Enjolras winked playfully. Sometimes Éponine found that she saw a side of Enjolras that she didn't see around the others.

~o~

Hours passed as Enjolras attempted to teach Éponine how to read. It wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be, nor was it as simple as she had anticipated it to be. Reading seemed to be an impossible feat, just as they had joked. It frustrated Éponine that she could not understand how words, alone, made sense to her but words in a long sentence made no sense.

The only positive aspect of being frustrated around Enjolras meant that she could have a justified reason to touch him and allow him to touch her in return. She saw a spark in him when he patiently continued to work with her. He didn't seem to let her frustration stop his help. He was determined to teach her to read. He would be a liar if he said that he didn't enjoy the poor girl's company. He could see why Marius had tolerated her presence for so long, it was a pleasant companionship.

He enjoyed spending his evenings unwinding beside her. He absorbed himself all day in the company of exuberant young men and the thin pages of books but he rarely enjoyed the company of a soft woman beside him. An outspoken woman, but a female nevertheless.

But in his life he had chosen to deny himself the pleasures of womenfolk, for the sake of being led astray and distracted from the true matters in life. He would rather die young and accomplished then die old and married. He wouldn't waste the vibrant years of his life because he was too busy wooing women and being led by a male's other "brain". There were more important matters than appeasing his appetite for romance. Romance could be found in a good book after all other matters were accomplished. That book would leave him sleepless and hungry for more in a different way than an evening in a brothel with the others. They came in reeking of their night's gallivanting, while he arrived for lesson's bright eyed and feeling proud of finishing yet another scrumptious book.

While his friends described the damsel's ivory skin and tender caress and pleasant blossom air, he could describe the ivory pages and soft parchment that smelt of the sweetest smell a book could produce.

But somehow in the end he couldn't deny that he enjoyed having a woman's hand touch his, or her fingers brush across the skin of his arm. Or even imagine what it would be like to press his lips against hers. In books such a touch seemed tantalizing and left him curious to experience it. His virgin lips had never pressed themselves against anything except that curve of a mug or the leather of a finished book.

There were things he could live without until the war was over, and a woman's lips were one sacrifice.

**A/N: Has anyone heard the Symphonic 1988 version of Les Mis? The one with all the extra Eponine songs? She had SO MUCH cut out of her songs. You learn a lot from what she sings, Marius, Montparnasse, and her parents sing that was cut OUT! Gah. Listen to it! I added bits to this to flesh her character out with the musical more so than the book. However, "virgin lips" on Enjolras' part is in the book. The call his lips virgin, so I took the literal approach to that phrase. **


	5. Chapter 5

He had been reading to her a book of Shakespeare sonnets, when he noticed that she was no longer responding to what he said. The weight of her cheek against his shoulder had grown from a light touch to the weight of a very asleep head. Enjolras chuckled as he glanced sideways, carefully lying the book down at the table. Éponine was blissfully asleep against his arm, her hand clutching his forearm as though her life depended upon it.

Enjolras expected that Éponine rarely found a safe, comfortable, and warm place to sleep. At least for this evening, he had nothing to attend to. Éponine had been the only thing on his agenda and now that she was sound asleep on his arm, he had nothing else to do.

Sleeping against his arm, sitting in a cold wooden chair, couldn't be a comfortable night's sleep. Enjolras gently scooped her up into his arms, carrying her gently towards one of the armchairs. He had had every intention to lay her on the chair and let her sleep the remainder of the night away, but it seemed that a drowsy Éponine had a very different idea. She wound her arms tightly around his torso, burrowing her cheek against his warm chest.

"Épo-" Enjoras started softly, but instead decided that waking her up now would only result in her shyly leaving. Despite the occupation, that he full well knew that she was involved with, she was so shy when it came to anything that could perceived as an intimate touch. There was more to her than he had seen and he wondered if he would ever see them.

A ridiculous thought that made him cringe. He was not interested in getting into any sort of attachment with anyone. Earnestly he reminded himself of that fact as he lowered himself down on to the armchair, allowing Éponine to settle comfortably atop his chest. He brushed his fingers over hair, wondering idly what it would look like if it was cleaned and brushed out.

This was the closest he would allow himself to be with a woman. The desire to have such a beautiful woman resting upon his chest, had somehow overridden the desire to read the evening away. The feel of another person, of the opposite gender, pressed so pleasantly close to him was a pleasure to his soul that he didn't dare admit to even himself.

If life had proven kinder to Éponine, perhaps he would have wished to take their friendship farther. But, a bold leader of a revolution couldn't in the same breath swear admiration to a street whore. It was a hideous word, yet it described her situation. He cared for her nevertheless. But he kept his emotions noting more the platonic.

Enjolras rested his arm across her waist, leaning back and closing his eyes. He wasn't going to get any work done tonight, but at least he could allow himself a blissful night's rest.

~o~

Notre Dame's bells sounded out that it was five o'clock in the morning.

Enjolras awoke with a start, jolting Éponine awake as well. Éponine stretched and yawned lazily, not realizing that she had slept atop of Enjolras. As her eyes opened she realized that the stony face and dark eyes were not her eyes betraying her – but were in fact Enjolras'.

"Enjolras?" Éponine questioned, crawling away from him as quickly as she could and staring at him with her mouth agape. "What? Why?"

"You fell asleep last night and you wouldn't let go of me." Enjolras rolled his shoulders, stretching out the kink in his back as he stood to his feet. It was convenient that Notre Dame had interrupted their sleep, before anyone came in and saw them asleep. Especially Grantaire, who would never let Enjolras hear the end of a seemingly innocent rest.

"I'm sorry, you should have just woke me up. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Éponine. I couldn't bear to wake you up, you seemed so blissful. I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries." Enjolras resisted the urge to laugh when he thought of what Éponine got up to every other night of the week and whenever a _caller _called.

"No, it's not that it's just." Éponine bit her lip, not matter how much she wished that she didn't feel like a deceitful woman playing his emotions for her own gain, she knew that his tender care played perfectly into her plans. And Grantaire's plans.

"Just what?"

Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "Well what if we had been seen? I can hardly imagine what sort of nonsense the boys would have come up with. They would perceive that some evening rendezvous for learning had turned into some passionate night."

"Well, then truly that would be nonsense." Enjolras chuckled, "They are well aware that I am not interested in wasting my time with romance."

Éponine narrowed her eyes, curiously watching Enjolras as he straightened his clothing. "You _are_ interested in women aren't you?"

Enjolras looked up at the young woman. He set his jaw hard, stilling his movements. "I am interested in women. But I find that reading a book detailing some hero's romancing of a beautiful woman, much more fulfilling than trying to woo some stubborn woman. I am satisfied in the life of a bachelor."

"Are you, though?" Éponine asked boldly, before casting her eyes towards the ground. She could feel goose bumps rising on her skin, nervous that he would be furious with her for prying into his private life. And Enjolras was a very private man.

"Éponine." Enjolras' tone was warning as he stepped towards her. He reached out and touched her chin with one finger, tilting it up. Her eyes were still downcast, but her face was directly in front of his. "Look at me."

Éponine looked up, tracing her tongue across her bottom lip, unintentionally. She met his eyes.

"Éponine, I am content to live my life trying to bring freedom to my country. I cannot risk a woman's life in a war, and I cannot waste my time basking in the glory of love making."

"You will die then, unaware of what beauty lay behind the cotton and muslin of a woman's dress? Unaware of the joy that being with another human can bring? Unaware of-"

"Enough! You live your life, selling you _wares_ to the highest bidder. In the night, in the darkened shadows, you find your life pleasing some arrogant man who thinks life is about his pleasure alone."

"If my life had been different, I would have hoped for some handsome suitor to win my heart and beg me to marry him. But instead, I find myself imagining a life that I will never have, every time some exhausted toad, presses his weight against me. I wish I could say no to every single, son of a whore that finds his way to me – but if I don't bring home the cash my father desires from me I'll end up laying in a heap of blood and broken limbs outside of the Inn. Don't even _pretend_ to believe that you understand my life. There is a middle ground between whoring and abstinence."

Enjolras gripped her arm, pulling her closer to him than he had expected. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead he found himself jerking her face close to his and kissing her. The kiss was an awkward mess of anger and eager. He had wondered what it would feel like to kiss a woman, to have her lips pressing against his. But he found that his irritation with her fueled his kiss to be fierce, something he thought should be tried after you've mastered a tender and longing kiss.

Éponine pushed away, her breath rapidly rushing in and out of her lungs. She met Enjolras' gaze with fear. "I didn't mean to make you angry." Her words were barely audible between her panting breaths.

Enjoras pressed his forehead against hers, cringing as he realized what he had done. "I didn't hurt you-"

"No." Éponine shook her head, resting her hand against his shoulder. "I've had far worse." Perhaps not the best thing to say to someone after a heated argument about your occupation.

"You should go or I should go." Enjolras started to pull away from her, but she tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Éponine."

"Let me." Éponine murmured, she leaned forward and captured his lips. Her kiss was a stark contrast to the heated, fumbling, awkward, and angry kiss that he had displayed. Her lips pressed against his, gentle and nervous, slow and steady. She didn't know if he had ever kissed a woman, but he had be unsure and ferocious with his kiss.

Enjolras cupped her cheek as he let her guide his lips. This was what he had imagined kissing would be like, only without the trembling anger that still coursed through his veins because of Éponine. If she hadn't infuriated him he would have been able to enjoy her soft feminine curves and caring touch. It was more pleasant than a good book and a warm fire

This was a kiss, not the assault that he had tried.

Enjolras pulled away and turned away from her, "We can't. Anyone could come in and I don't need that."

"Of course you don't." Éponine snapped, "Because kissing me could tarnish your pristine reputation. But of course, I'm a whore and you'd just be another notch in my bedboard."

"Just go." Enjolras snarled.

"If you'd like to know, I actually care for you!" And the money that I'd get for sleeping with you. It'd be enough to pay off my father and stop having to sell myself.

Enjolras wiped the back of his hand across his lips, they still tingled. "Éponine it would probably be wise for you to not come tonight for a lesson."

"Of course." Éponine replied curtly, "Because I've taught you enough today, haven't I?" Éponine grabbed her hat and rushed out of the café.

**A/N: I'm back (: I had a wonderful vacay in the U.K. and got to see Love Never Dies twice!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So how's everything going with our resident prude?" Grantaire asked as he sat down at the bar in front Éponine as she diligently scrubbed the same spot over and over again. It was a knot in the wood that wasn't going to go anywhere, yet it was satisfying to scrub it monotonously over and over again.

"Huh?" Éponine's eyes widened as the memory of Enjolras' lips entered her mind's eye. "He's as prudish as ever." She replied quickly, trying to cover the fluster in her voice and no doubt the reddening heat in her cheeks.

"Come on 'Ponine! I was expecting you to be making headway with the old boy! You haven't tried _anything_ with him?"

"You don't want me to run him off do you?" Éponine snapped, crossing her arms.

"You haven't even _tried_ to kiss him?"

"I've been flirtatious and I've done everything that should get his attention." I've kissed his lips and tasted him. He tastes like mint and books. "He's a hard case, Grantaire. It's going to take time."

"Apparently, though, he isn't a _hard_ case around you or you'd be paid off by now."

Éponine blushed at his words. She couldn't help but find the irony in the fact that she, of all people, would blush at a sexual innuendo. But, when it came to Enjolras she wished that she were as naive as he was. She wished she could match his shy innocence.

"Have you tried placing a warm hand against his leg, just higher than anyone being friendly?" Grantaire asked crudely, motioning for a mug.

"I don't want him to think I'm a floosy."

"You are."

"I don't want him to think that I'm just using him for a quick release. He's not going to go for that." Éponine bit her lip as she poured him a mug. "I do care for him. I wouldn't mind staying friends with him after this endeavor."

"Well, Mademoiselle Care, you want money don't you? Stop pussyfooting around with him and do the deed."

"Grantaire!" Éponine snapped, slamming the mug down in front of him. "If you would care to know, I'm making headway. Alright? Leave it at that."

"Oh," Grantaire smirked. "What has Éponine got into?"

"Leave it. I'm working on it." Éponine licked her lips, "Trust me when I say, that your foolish plan might actually work." Inwardly she begrudged the fact that she was being paid to romance Enjolras. She cared for him. She wandered whether or not they would have been together if they hadn't been so very different.

"Has Éponine got a kiss yet?"

"On the cheek." Éponine blushed, knowing that it was outright a lie. But, Grantaire didn't need to know that they had kissed and passionately. He would only make things more difficult if he knew that much.

"Are you going for a lesson tonight?"

He had told her not to. "Yes."

"Make it count."

"Hush!"

~o~

She had stood outside of the café long enough that she figured someone would call a gendarme on her. The door was incredibly daunting today. She had, for so long, breezed in and out without a second thought but today it was difficult.

"Oh, dear 'Ponine what nonsense is this?"

"Monsieur!" Éponine gasped, spinning round to see Marius smirking at her. "I-"

"Have been staring at that door for quite some time."

"You were watching me?"

"It was entertaining."

"Well, Monsieur Marius, it is my pleasure to know that I bring you great amusement." Éponine flirted, feeling the ever there feelings for him soar in her heart. "I was actually just about to leave."

"No, no. I insist that you come in with me and have a warm drink and some quiet conversation." Marius offered her his arm.

Éponine couldn't resist the offer, she placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her inside. Enjolras would be furious with her for showing up.

"Éponine I thought I-" Enjolras looked up from the desk, "Ah, Marius what a pleasure!"

"What did you think?"

"I thought that she wouldn't be able to come for a lesson tonight." Enjolras gritted, avoiding Éponine like the plague.

"Things changed." Éponine replied softly, taking her hand away from Marius.

"I can see that." Enjolras turned back to his books. "I am unfortunately rather busy currently, I'm sorry but I just don't think a lesson will happen tonight."

"That's alright." Éponine muttered, moving across the room to fill a cup of ale for herself. She glanced backwards, catching Enjolras watching her. He quickly turned back around and continued to ignore her.

What irritated him more than the fact that he desired to kiss Éponine and enjoy the fleeting feel of her lips, was the fact that she had waltzed in with Marius as though nothing had even happened between them. He had kissed her!

That had obviously been a mistake. She was showing him loud and clear exactly why he didn't bother with women. They lead you on and lead you astray. They drive you to the brink of insanity.

"I don't mean to be rude, however the café is usually empty in the evenings. If you could both, possibly, find another place to converse?"

"Of course." Éponine whispered, staring down at her mug of ale.

"Well, I was only passing by when I saw Éponine standing outside. Staring at the door like she was stuck."

Éponine looked up at Marius, "It was hardly that long! I was trying to remember something."

"A good quarter of an hour had passed, just while I was watching! Who knows how long you had been there." Marius laughed, "Dear 'Ponine, whatever kept you standing there?"

"A sort of daydream." Éponine replied, glancing towards Enjolras and meeting his gaze. "Sometimes I get caught up thinking about what ifs."

"Ah, a daydreamer. Enjolras hear is a daydreamer as well. Always dreaming up some plan for a revolution."

"A noble concept. I'm certain he'll make his dreams come true as long as he doesn't let anything distract him." Éponine couldn't help but let the bitterness sink into her words. She was that thing that would distract him, so he would have said.

"I'm diligent in that." Enjolras retorted, shutting his book loudly. What exactly did she think she knew about his plans? She could be for certain that she was not part of them. She was not part of them in his mind until she met his gaze, or was near him, or was kissing him.

Damn women!

He could see now why his men were always distracted by some pretty girl passing by or a witty girl in their bed. He only had to kiss one to have the thought fully ingrained into the very fibre of his being, that deep desire to repeat that moment over and over again.

"Enjolras?" Marius questioned, "I see that you're doing that daydreaming as well. Has everyone caught the daydreams?"

"I just thought of the title of a book I've been thinking of." Enjolras retorted, rising to his feet. "I will see you all soon, then."

"Of course." Marius grinned, watching Enjolras stroll out of the room. "Always in the books, he is."

"I know." Éponine watched as Enjolras left, desperately wanting to follow after him. "I guess we should go ahead and leave. No need to make him angry."

"Enjolras is only mad at the rulers of this country, not his friends." Marius chuckled, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Come along then."

"Actually, I wanted to look for a book Enjolras had loaned to me. I can't find it."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, 'Ponine." Marius gave a short bow before excusing himself from the café.

Éponine took a deep breath as she followed the hallway that Enjolras had taken, towards his library. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she didn't want to be outwardly told to leave before she had a chance to say anything. Instead, she burst through the door.

"Look, Enjolras, what happened yesterday shouldn't have happened. But it did. I don't think either of us would say that it was a bad thing, either."

Enjolras dropped the stack of books that he had held in his arms. "Éponine, dammit." She had rarely heard him curse, unless he was truly aggravated. "I thought you had left with Marius."

"No. I didn't want to tag along with him, no doubt he was going to see Cosette. I wanted to stay and talk with you. I stood outside of the café for God knows how long debating whether or not I should talk to you." Éponine shut the door behind her, leaning against it in a vain attempt to keep him from making her go.

"We don't need to talk about it."

"We kissed."

"I'm aware of this." Unconsciously he drew his lip across his lips. He busily started to pick up the scattered books.

Éponine took a bold step towards him, "Stop with the books."

"No." Enjolras insisted, batting her hands away.

"Enjolras, please. I don't want to make you angry."

"Well you are." Enjolras spat, grabbing her hands. She made his blood boil.

This was a moment where she could make or break this whole situation. With a burst of courage, Éponine leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek, a second kiss to his other cheek, a third kiss to his chin, and then as she pulled away he planted a kiss against her lips.

She noted that this kiss lacked his anger and ferocity that she had first witnessed from him. He was slow to move, his kiss was a more curious one this time. He was exploring the technique of it. Was it true that he had _never_ kissed a woman? He was so different any other man she had been with. Her own first kiss had been followed by her first experience with a man. Montparnasse, and though she cared for Montparnasse as her closest childhood friend, she hated him for that night.

"Enjolras-"

"Shh." Enjolras brushed his fingers through her hair, keeping their lips a breath apart from each other. Every time they started to talk, they argued. They seemed at piece teaching and learning and kissing. The later was far more appealing at the current moment.

"Not to question your skill, but had you ever kiss-"

"No." Enjolras said simply before pressing his lips against hers again and tracing his tongue across her lip, his teeth scraping across her lower lip.

All Éponine could picture was money and Grantaire. A job well done and a pay off and she would be left feeling like a terrible person for stringing Enjolras along. But at the same time, he was sending waves of intoxication through her. Feelings she rarely felt when she was with any other man. But that was just part of her job.

No more virgin lipped Enjolras. Could she bribe Grantaire to change his rules and allow her to only have to kiss Enjolras to get the money? Because she could deal with that. It would carry far less guilt.

She was surprised to find how courteous Enjolras was, even while passionately kissing someone. His hands had not ventured anywhere other than her cheek and her hair, and now her waist. But he didn't try to push her any farther and she didn't try to push him.

"I can't." Éponine rasped as she rose to her feet quickly, leaving Enjolras gaping on the floor. "I can't do this, I just can't. We're too different."

"Damn differences. I'm fighting to blur the lines of social classes in Paris. To be with you would fuel my beliefs."

"No." Éponine whispered, staring at him longingly as he stepped towards her.

"Have you ever had a man want to worship you and you alone?"

"No." She leaned into his touch as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"Have you ever been with someone, so naive and innocent in the means of all of this?"

"No." Éponine reached out and ran a finger along his lips. "I won't ever be."

Enjolras stepped away from her, hands on his hips. "You're right." He nodded, trying to convince himself that it was a good idea. He had yet to come to grips with the emotions that coursed through him, the longing and the desires.

"I should go."

"Stay?"

"It's probably not the best idea."

"Please." Enjolras asked sincerely, gathering up his books. He felt as though if he had books in his arms then he couldn't grab her and kiss all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Éponine could hardly bring herself to look at Enjolras as he studiously read through his book in the chair across from her. Each time she did she saw his eyes flickering back down the page. He might look diligent in reading the book, but he was secretly watching her.

Had she made such a terrible mistake? Had she taken Grantaire's offer, like an offer from the devil? Had she ruined some young rebel's concentration? He was not young. He and Grantaire were two of the older "boys" in the band of rebels. Older than she was by at least five years, perhaps closer to ten. But if age were judge by experience, Éponine was by far his elder.

"I should go, now." Éponine said hesitantly, though she didn't move from her seat.

"Éponine, please don't go."

"Well, I shouldn't stay."

Enjolras shook his head, letting out a heavy breath. "Is this normal?"

"What?"

"The fluster of it all?"

"Oh." Éponine's eyes widened, smirking a little. "For me, no. I don't feel like I need to delve in to details of my occupation, but this is not normal for me at all."

"Good."

"Good?" She laughed, "It's just, there's never been beating around the bush. It's always cut straight to the chase." Which is exactly what I wish this could be. Not, this silly, infuriating cat and mouse game we're playing. If this wasn't how it was going to be, I wouldn't feel guilty.

"Ah," Enjolras tilted his head to the side, "I can see though, now, why those boys are always enamored with some beautiful girl."

"Find yourself one of those girls. Find yourself a good, honest, sweet girl. One that will mature your temperament. One that is like you."

"You are like. In some ways."

"Perhaps in the art of being stubborn." Éponine retorted, sinking back into the seat. "But I am neither _pure_ nor _innocent_. And both are you. Both should be something you search for in a girl."

"Who are you to tell me what is good for me? Am I not the best judge of that?" Enjolras stiffened, his hands balling into fists. "I am fully aware of what I want. And everything in me is telling me that I want you."

"Who in their right mind would like to be with a woman used by a good portion of the wealthy Parisian society? Unless you're paying for it."

"I want to show you that there are good people in the world." Enjolras rose from his chair, moving across the room to stand before her. "I feel like a foolish school boy."

Sternly Éponine rose to her feet, not expecting to be so breathtakingly close to his face. "You're acting like one." With every intention those words were meant to be said bitterly, but instead fell from her lips like compliment.

"Éponine." Enjolras took a hold of her wrists, looking down at the petite woman before him. He didn't know what foolishness was propelling him into this. He had never desired to be with a woman, the way that he did now. Not just any woman, either, he wanted to be with her. Though she were a dirty, malnourished, whore there was something about her brown, doe, eyes that were darkened by the ache of a bitter life, that drew him in.

"Monseuir." Éponine whispered, turning her head away so she would not have to look up into his dark, desire flooded eyes. She could feel the desire and yearning pouring off of his skin. The tension between them was achingly delicious and left her skin tingly. But she couldn't bear to look up into the eyes that she was deceiving. Sure, she wanted to be with him in this way – money or not – but just knowing that whatever they did had a price floating above it, was enough to make her want to run and never stop. He wanted to show her that she didn't have to be with someone for money, that she could do it out of care and adoration, but instead someone had "secretly" paid for him to screw her.

Enjolras cupped her cheek, turning her chin so that she faced him once again. "If I am overstepping some boundary."

Éponine melted at his words, rising on her toes and pressing her lips to his. Boundaries? When had anyone thought that she, of all people, had boundaries? He was asking if he had overstepped a boundary by being sweet and gentle and kind to her. It was her undoing.

"Not here." Éponine gasped, pulling away from him.

Not anywhere! Her conscience screamed at her, begging her to leave now. Leave before anyone got hurt. Before she hurt Enjolras.

Before she hurt herself.

If she wanted to be with someone because she cared for them, she wanted to be with them without a payoff. Even if the man she was with wasn't the one paying her. She didn't want to feel obligated to sleep with them.

But Enjolras was everything she wanted. Everything she secretly yearned for. Everything she ached for.

"You can come to my garret," Enjolras replied, kissing her once more. He felt like a young pup, ready and raring to finally ease the pent up desires he felt.

"No. No. No." Éponine pushed away from him. "I can't Enjolras. I just can't. I can't hurt you. I care for you and I can't bear to think of hurting you this way."

"No is hurting me alot more than yes." Enjolras chuckled, catching her arm as slipped past.

Éponine was so tempted to tell him, to let him know what Grantaire had done. It would be simple. It would keep him from continuing this and stop it before anyone got hurt.

"Grantaire-" Before Éponine could finish the door to the café swung open. Enjolras dropped her arm, stepping far enough away from her to make it look less awkward.

"My, my. _What_ have I walked in on?" Grantaire beamed with joy as he watched Enjolras striding across the room, hand to his lips pensively. He shot a smirk towards Éponine as she wilted back into her chair.

"Nothing."

"I was merely telling Éponine that if she is to learn how to read she needs to stop this silly sitting around. She's quite moody today, I am afraid. I don't have time to put up with her moods today."

"I am sorry." Éponine whispered, apologizing for more than just "moodiness", she was apologizing for not going along with what their bodies were desiring. What her body was still humming for. His taste clung to her lips, swollen and puckered from his fierce kisses.

"And you were not, perhaps _kissing_ her?" Grantaire smirked, crossing his arms and glancing between the two. "You both have that breathless _kiss me_ look."

Éponine looked away as Enjolras spoke, "I would not make any advances on the likes of her, Grantaire. You should know me. She is a sweet girl but," Enjolras' voice quivered as he continued, "She is nothing more than a friend."

Grantaire laughed, "Sometimes friends kiss friends, Enjolras. Don't be so naïve."

"I really need to go." Éponine said as she flew to her feet and headed towards the door. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Éponine-" Enjolras started, but she was long gone and he couldn't say what he wanted to say with Grantaire standing there.

"Now, my friend, what was it really all about?

"What are you talking about?" Enjolras gritted, kicking the leg of his arm chair. "Everywhere you go, your drunken cockiness causes trouble."

"You were kissing her!" Grantaire howled with joy. "This is great! This is juicy."

"I did _not_ kiss her." Enjolras snapped, "I was talking with her. Excuse me if your form of kissing is talking." His lips tingled with the thought of her lips against his, her body curved against his. The very thought set his blood boiling. Enjolras loosened his cravat. "Just let your wild fantasies die, Grantaire."

"Perhaps I won't, as long as your mind is playing its fantasies of Éponine. This could be fun to watch."

"Dammit Grantaire, leave it alone. You do not understand."

"Oh yes I do." Grantaire grinned, "But you're right, I need to let you alone to be with your books since you ran away the only real female that's shown interest in you for as long as I've known you. She's apparently not afraid of a statue of a man."

**A/N: You want to know about meeting Ramin, here we go. If you'd like to question me further about Ramin, PM me. Basically the story is this. **

**I went to London July 4****th****. So the saga is this. We were meant to see Les Mis July 7th and Love Never Dies on the 8th. However we found out on Thursday the 7th that Alfie Boe was not in that evening's performance and that Ramin had switched from a Friday show to a Thursday show. So frantically my mom went and bought my friend and I new LND tickets and went and sold our Les Mis tickets at the returns queue(which we discovered was a big thing there the day before). So we saw LND that night and then on Friday we tried to sell off our LND tickets which was impossible, so we saw it again.**** Meeting Ramin was probably the single most happiest moment of my life to date. Mainly because I've been wanting to meet him since last July when I was first introduced to Love Never Dies. That and meeting David Tennant that trip were amazing. 3 I love them both so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Éponine fought with her conscience for hours, deciding whether or not she should go to the café today. Did a day bring enough time for both of them to cool off? She could still feel his lips against hers, the pleasant humming beneath her skin at his touch.

She had never felt so foolish about any man before.

And she was almost certain that Enjolras had never felt the same way about any woman.

As long as she faked ill and incapable of working for her parents today she would avoid any humiliation with Grantaire that she _knew_ was coming. Perhaps he would harass Enjolras and be told well off. She knew it was his plan, but she wish that he would just let her work her magic. Her heartbreaking magic. Her "magic" that could easily destroy a pure hearted man.

He only wanted to show her true caring.

And she only wanted to be paid.

She couldn't bear to tell Grantaire that she did not want the handsome payoff any longer, it would be too humiliating. Too disastrous. She needed the money worse than she needed to finally be with someone without money looming above the bed.

She wasn't faking ill anymore, that very thought made her sick to her stomach. She ached to be with Enjolras, but at the same time she ached to let him go. She wanted the money and she wanted him, but not for the same reasons. She wanted the money to make it better for them to be together, free of her parents. But to get the money she would have to betray his trust. Even if he never knew.

As long as Grantaire kept his mouth shut she could have her cake and eat it too.

To be with Enjolras was to have the money and to have the money was to be with Enjolras. It was simple enough. Muster the courage and delve into the overwhelming desires that coursed through her body. The very thought of being desired for who she was, was enough to set her body afire with happiness. _Happiness_.

Oh she had never known happiness! Life had been so run-of-the-mill. Ever since she had turned fourteen; life had truly been about one thing. Making money for her greedy parents.

A trait she found she now had inherited.

She prayed that Enjolras would not be unsure of himself. She had only once been with an unskilled man and it had been her own first experience. Her own _forced_ experience. She hated the very thought of that night. Her birthday evening. It had been nothing like she had expected. Nothing romantic, though she thought that she had loved Montparnasse. Nothing slow and gentle. Nothing enjoyable and pleasant.

Her first taste of another's pleasure for payment.

Lying back and pretending.

But with Enjolras she wouldn't imagine that it were anyone else. Because lately, _he_ had been her image that she had clung to. A dream made real.

And a payment.

Everytime she convinced herself to rise from her bed, go to the café, and let what was going to happen happen she got cold feet. She couldn't hurt Enjolras like that. She had to tell him! At the risk of losing everything.

Everything.

He wouldn't want her knowing that it had been for money. Even if it was no longer about the money. Even if it were now about him and her. Not the money. Not _so_ much, at least anymore.

But if she didn't tell him she could have it all. _All._

~o~

He didn't drink, but at times like this he wished that he did. Perhaps, like Grantaire, he could drink himself into oblivion and be able to sleep at night. Because last night, there was no rest for him. Only many, agonizing hours, wishing that he were not alone. In twenty-seven years he had never once wished to go to bed with another living soul.

Perhaps a creation of fiction. But never a real woman. Never one so close and yet so distant.

For a woman such as Éponine, he could not fathom why being with him seemed like such a nuisance. She slept with men for a living and would have the audacity to turn him away! When he promised to be kind with her. He was well aware of what went on behind the closed doors of a bedroom. What would happen when two people were stripped to the primal level on man and woman.

He was not a skilled lover, but he was certain that he would be diligent.

His fitful night of sleep was followed by a day that saw his concentration obliterated with thoughts of Éponine.

"What seems to be the matter, Enjolras? Have you been wooed by fair maiden?" Grantaire mocked, sneaking up on his "studying" friend.

"Damn you." Enjolras gritted, smacking Grantaire's hands away. "Leave me be. You take on the image of a horsefly, irritating and bothersome."

"Ouch, I am wounded. What _truly_ has gotten my dear rebel's pantaloons in a bunch?" Grantaire quipped, pulling up a chair beside Enjolras. "Does the images your books paint for you equal to that of a real life situation?"

"What do you_ mean_?" Enjolras snarled, slamming his book shut forcefully, questioning whether or not he should use it to swat the horsefly.

"Do not pretend that you were not kissing Éponine when I happened to enter-"

"We were not." At that particular moment kissing as if our very lives depended on it.

"You both were all to focused on acting as though you were not, to have not been. And look at you, riled up as though your very own rebellion is going on in there." Grantaire tapped Enjolras' chest. "Or perhaps here." He tapped his head next.

"Dammit Grantaire, when will you learn to keep that waterfall of a mouth shut?"

"When a heat wave dries up every last drop of water and forces the fall to cease its flow."

Enjolras pushed himself up from the chair, marching across the room. "Perhaps I do care for her, but do not get such fanciful thoughts of romance into your mind. She does not have interest in me."

"You are mistaken." Grantaire snapped.

"Am I?"

"You must be." His eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you should pursue her. She may not know how to go about it. She does after all-"

"I am well aware of this. Am I a fool to have feelings for a woman who sells herself to whoever passes by that night? Am I a fool, Grantaire?"

"Not bad for a school boy's first infatuation." Grantaire snorted, "If you hadn't been so pious for the last, what? ten years you might be up with the game of crinoline chasing. Maybe moving on to more prestigious women of elegance. Women of the night are rather decent starters."

"Éponine's not like that."

"Oh?"

"I'm not just going to be with her for my own satisfaction. If she had been raised right, she could have been the most beautiful girl in Paris."

"Sweet." Grantaire spat.

"She's a little rough around the edges. Perhaps, if she were able to pry herself from the jaws of her family I could help her become the girl that I see inside of her."

Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras was far too soft. "Suit yourself."

**A/N: Eeekers, what is to befall our barricade babes? Don't be so quick to assume you know what's to happen. I'm one of those, sneaky authors. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have rewritten and rewritten this chapter. It appears I have written myself into a rock and a hard place. As long as Enjy's there I'm good, but. Gah. **

Éponine was determined to tell Enjolras the truth. Come heaven or hell she couldn't bear to keep what she was doing a secret. She couldn't bear the thought of letting go and sleeping with him, only to have the truth revealed. It would make the whole experience null and void. Though she might care for him, fancy him even, he wouldn't see it that way anymore. She'd ruin everything.

But the flip side was what would happen if she did tell him? What reason did she have to say that he wouldn't leave her anyways? She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She had already lost any chance with Marius and now, if it were Enjolras she lost-

She couldn't even bear it.

"Enjolras?" She timidly called as she entered the café, seeing only Grantaire passed out in one of the chairs.

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone home." Grantaire sat up in the chair and stretched. "So he tells me that you've kissed him."

"Yes well, it's part of the _plan_ isn't it?"

"Ah-ha!" Grantaire clapped his hands together joyously, "I knew it!"

"He didn-" Éponine tossed a book at him, "Dirty rotten liar."

"The one who's paying the bill."

"Don't say that out loud." Éponine snapped, eyeing the door cautiously. "I don't need the world to know. Or Enjolras."

"How far are you getting?" Grantaire asked curiously, sitting up all ears.

"I'll tell you when it happens."

Grantaire smirked, "You really like him don't you?"

"What's not to like? He's handsome, smart, sweet…" Éponine sighed, "Everything I don't deserve. I just don't need you telling him that you've paid me to have sex with him."

"Well then do it, and do _it_ well. Don't you want to see our dear friend Enjolras enter into the realm of real men?"

"What I don't want to see is a good man have his heart broken. He lives his life in books, I'd hate to see this rip him apart. Because of me." Éponine frowned, "I should go."

"To see him?"

"I… I don't know." Éponine turned away, heading towards the door. Once she stepped outside she would have to decide whether or not to do it. To go or not to go?

~o~

She stood before the door to the garret that she knew housed Enjolras. She had come this far and she still wasn't sure whether or not she should knock on the door and open a new kettle of fish. With a deep breath and a silent prayer Éponine knocked on the door.

She heard a shuffle and footsteps towards the door, enough time for her to dart back down the staircase and vanish into the night. But instead the door swung open and Enjolras stood before her; cravat loosened around his neck, laces undone to his white shirt and tucked from his black trousers. She gulped slightly, "Hello."

"Éponine," Enjolras quickly moved his hands to tuck in his shirt, trying to correct his unkempt look. He had only been reading in his armchair, trying desperately to vanquish her from his thoughts. The book he had chosen was a dark romance that left nothing to the readers imagination. Her image had taken the shape of the female. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I am sorry, I was nearby and I decided to drop by." She lowered her eyes. "Who am I to lie?"

"If I did not fear your parent's interference I would have come to the Inn."

"I was ill all day with all of this."

Enjolras nodded his head, "Are you better?"

"Now."

He smiled, looking between her and the garret, "Where are my manners? Come in."

"I, oh, thank you." Éponine stepped inside, admiring the well-furnished and tidy flat. "I wondered what this place looked like."

"And?"

"It's very nice."

Enjolras smiled, "You look beautiful tonight."

Éponine blushed, smiling up at the handsome man. "You look handsome."

"I know I'm green in respect to all of this, but I don't want to overstep a boundary." Enjolras pushed back a dark curl from her cheek.

"I wish that I could be as innocent as you," Éponine brushed her hand across his cheek, rising up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "

Enjolras rested his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. He was pleasantly surprised to find her tugging out the hem of his shirt, her cool hands against his warm chest. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything else. He wanted to possess her.

Éponine fought eternally as she physically responded to every little part of Enjolras She wanted to tell him, but at the same time she found that it would be so easy to stay silent. And she was planning on it.

His shirt was suddenly gone and in the same moment he was pulling free the laces of her bodice. The soft flesh of a woman felt so very different from the turned down edges of a novel. The rough, coarse parchment beneath his fingers. It felt like heaven. He could see, just why, women were described as intoxicating. He could drown in her.

Éponine ran her hands along his warm, well-toned chest. He was so very different from any of the older men, friends of her father, older and over weight – hardly any youthful muscle left in them. Then there was Montparnasse, wiry and spindly. He was handsome but ever since their first time together, he was a ruthless bed partner.

"Promise me," Éponine murmured between kisses, "that you will always," she pulled away slightly, "stay like this."

"Like what?"

"Gentle and shy."

Enjolras chuckled, "I promise." He carefully pulled the bodice away from her, letting it slide down her arms. "Come with me." He whispered, heavily breathing. He took her head and led her to his bedroom.

Éponine bit her lip, she had decided that she would stay silent. There was nothing, not even her Godsend Grantaire, would do to keep her from letting her brightest fantasy play out. She shivered with anticipation to be with someone who wanted her for who she was. Even if she was a whore.

She would feel the weight of what she had done in the morning and the morning was a long way away.

**A/N: Well? *hides***


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up beside Enjolras had been better than she had ever imagined. But being hit by the ton of bricks that came along with their passionate night had been harder to deal with than she had imagined. He had been exactly as she pictured, gentle and kind, gracious and diligent. Everything she didn't deserve.

When she had been with Montparnasse, she remembered how callous and cruel he had taken her. Her birthday christening into her parent's ploy to make money. Take her childhood in his own childhood's stride. Cold and careless.

But Enjolras, even in his own unfamiliarity he had proven to be the lover she wished she had first known. He had paid careful attention to her own comfort and pleasure while avoiding any awkwardness that she had expected. His books had proven useful in the end. Perhaps a second time would prove him gaining new skills, transforming him even further into a great lover.

Would she even be there to witness those subtle transformations? Or would she be tossed to the wayside if he discovered her secret. How could she have done this and _not_ told him?

Enjolras shifted beneath her, stretching out as he did every morning. But this morning he found that he was truly not alone. It had not been a dream after all.

"Good morning," He groaned as he shifted. He had used muscles last night that he had not realize he had. They ached with their new uses. "How are you?"

"Perfect," Éponine lied, leaning up to kiss him. "I should go before someone realizes I'm missing."

"Mhm." Enjolras nuzzled against her hair. "I have to meet the boys at the café."

Éponine stretched out on the bed, trying her best to be as casual as possible. She glanced up at Enjolras as he was pulling his clothes on. She had to admit, he was one of the most attractive people she had been to bed with.

Enjolras turned at the sound of a knock on the front door of his garret. "A messenger no doubt. Enjolras finished lacing his pants up, striding out of the bedroom shirtless. "Grantaire! What brings you here?"

Éponine pressed her ear against the door, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. Why was he here?

And where was her bodice?

_Dammit_!

"Well, well, well what have we found here Enjolras?"

Éponine's eyes shot wide as she glanced through the crack in the door, catching a glimmer of Grantaire holding her bodice up for Enjolras to see. She could see the smug look on Grantaire's face.

"Do not goad me." Enjolras snatched the bodice away from Grantaire, holding it in his hands and glancing back towards the bedroom.

"Who was she?" Grantaire sidestepped past Enjolras, walking towards the bedroom. "Come out, come out mon Cherie."

Éponine straightened her skirt and chemise, feeling far too bare for Grantaire to catch her. "Give me my bodice and I will come out."

The door started to open and Éponine threw her weight against the door.

"It's me Éponine." Enjolras pushed against the door, stepping inside when she relented.

"Didn't we get caught?" Éponine blushed, trying to brush of Grantaire's arrival despite the panic rushing through her. She fumbled with the laces, unable to get her fingers to cooperate with her as she tried to lace the bodice up.

"Here let me help." Enjolras offered warmly, taking little time to lace up the bodice he had unlaced the previous night. He gave a sideways glance to the door between them and Grantaire, "I need to get going soon."

"I'll see you around." Éponine smiled up at him, feeling her blush darken as he leaned down to kiss her. "Now let's go face the old drunk."

Enjolras opened the door to a smug Grantaire, "Well.. I _didn't_ guess that one."

"It just sort of happened." Éponine exclaimed quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I need to go, I don't want to be late for the meeting at the café. Come on Grantaire you can harass me along the way."

"I'm coming." Grantaire winked at Éponine, as he followed Enjolras out.

Éponine sank onto the couch in the middle of the room, burying her face into the pillows. She couldn't believe that she had slept with Enjolras and that Grantaire had showed up the next morning to make sure of the fact. He was incorrigible.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Did you forget something Enjolras?" Éponine questioned as she got up to open the door. "Grantaire! What are you-"

"Had to come and talk to you about the deed."

"You're terrible!" Éponine couldn't help but laugh a little. "We are not going to talk about last night. I don't kiss and tell."

"Not even a little bit?"

"He was good."

Grantaire smirked, "I can't believe you did it Éponine! It only took you a few weeks too."

~o~

Enjolras couldn't help but feel ridiculous, he had a new step in his stride today. He had this underlying excitement brimming beneath his skin. He could already tell that this was why men seemed so distracted by women. He was going to need to push all these feelings deep down to get through the rebellion.

He glanced down at his empty hands. He'd forgotten his book! You can't sound convincing if you don't have your notes about the last rebellion and the inspiring words of Robespierre.

Enjolras turned back around and rushed back up the street to his garret. He knew exactly where he'd left the book sitting. He barreled up the stairs, stopping as he heard voices from within. What was Éponine doing?

"Please, let's not talk about the plan Grantaire. I feel like terrible about it." Éponine said softly, sinking back onto the couch.

"I'll give you your payment this evening. What do you plan to do with it?"

"It'd be nice to give it to my father and tell him I'm done with working for him. Then I'll be free to be with Enjolras."

"You want to be with Enjolras outside of the proposition?"

Éponine laughed, "Of course I do! I didn't think I'd want to sleep with him until this whole plan started to become real. Then I really liked him. He's everything I've always wanted."

They planned for her to… sleep with him? Enjolras couldn't believe what he was hearing! That lying little wench and his traitorous drunk of a friend.

"Well not only did you get a nice sum of money out of my little proposition you also got yourself a man."

"No you didn't." Enjolras snapped, pushing the door open to reveal that he had been behind the open door the whole time. "Get _out_ of my house. NOW!" He had never raised his voice like this to either of the people standing in his garret. He never thought that he would have to.

"Enjolras … Please." Éponine tried to explain, feeling herself begin to tremble.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you, you little lying whore. Sleeping with me for money!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Get out before I make you get out!" Enjolras threatened.

"Listen, my friend." Grantaire started, stopping when Enjolras' cold eyes met his. The fire that he saw in his friend's eyes about the rebellion were suddenly aimed at him.

"Please." Éponine started to cry. This had been exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen.

"I said be quiet and get out!" Enjolras screamed. How had he let himself be played into this spot?

**A/N: Oh no! :( **


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't lie – she'd had half the mind to think that this could happen. Enjolras could find out the dirty little secret between her and Grantaire and then her goose would be thoroughly cooked. You couldn't fantasize that Enjolras would be alright with his closest friend and a woman he was growing to care about cooking up a plan to get him into bed with her. Purely because Grantaire wanted to prove Enjolras wrong about himself, he did have the capabilities of caring for a woman.

But what she hadn't be prepared for was the look his eyes. The look of anger, of misplaced trust, of betrayal, of hatred, of pain. She had never seen a fairly docile man get so up in arms and so violent so quickly. Once he shouted for them to leave, she rushed out of the garret. She'd heard that venom before, in her father and her mother, and she knew that it meant leave and leave _now_. She wanted to explain to Enjolras how everything got out of hand, but it was neither the time nor the place. He wouldn't listen to any voice of reason – not that their plan had been within reason. It had been far from reasonable.

Eponine pressed her back against the stone wall, trying to keep her knees from buckling. She was a mess of tears and sobbing. Her heart felt as if it had been wrenched from her chest, drug around the street, and plopped unceremoniously back into her cavity. She _did_ care for him, even if he'd never see that now. Sleeping with him hadn't just been for the money – it had been for a feeling they shared. She could never deny that she felt something that wasn't related to money or kindness.

But that was all done now. She'd ruined her only chance with him.

All for the money that would buy her freedom.

She sank to the ground, burying her face into her knees.

"Eponine?" Grantaire came around the corner, rushing to the side of the bedraggled girl. "Eponine, Eponine?"

"It's all been destroyed. Everything. Everything."

"I'm sorry." Grantaire hugged her to his chest, trying to console her in some way. "I'd say it'd be okay but it's not. I'm sorry."

"It's all your fault!" Eponine snarled, shoving him away.

"I know. I thought it was a good plan… but it's not. But I tried to explain. I tried-"

Eponine looked up at him, seeing where his face was already starting to swell. "He hit you?"

"I deserved it."

"Yes you did." Eponine snapped, sinking back to her knees. "I cared about him."

"I'm sorry. I screwed up royally. I've ruined a chance for you and I ruined my friendship with Enjolras… He'll never forgive me. Not after the things he just said to me." Grantaire hung his head, there was nothing jolly on his face like there typically was. Instead there was pain and anguish. "I shouldn't have done this."

"You're not helping by saying that you screwed up, over and over again!" Eponine smacked Grantaire across the face, bolting upright. "I don't want this to be real. Please just let me wake up." She stared up at the stone building, knowing that just a few floors up, Enjolras was there in his garret. Brooding no doubt.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Grantaire warned, nursing his cheek. "He's furious."

"Well I would be too." Eponine bit, covering her face in shame. "Grantaire why did we think this was going to be alright? Why? When did it enter our minds that you _paying_ for me to sleep with Enjolras was a good idea? He was so kind with me! He taught me to read and write and he was _sweet_. It would be my luck that the only guy who was sweet to me is gone now. All because I was greedy and you were offering. Damnit."

"Eponine-"

"Don't." Eponine shoved his hand off of her shoulder. "I need to talk to him."

"I wouldn't-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

~o~

Eponine hesitantly opened the door to the garret, afraid that at any moment a book could come flying at her head. "Enjolras?"

"What do _you_ want?" Enjolras hissed, coming out from his bedroom with a grim look across his face. "Haven't you done enough here?"

"I didn't mean for th-"

"Don't even pretend that you didn't come here yesterday with every intention to-"

"But I didn't do it for the money then! I wasn't thinking about the-"

"The deal with Grantaire? The deal that had you _pretending_ to care-"

"I wasn't pretendi-"

"To get into _my_ bed-"

"I cared about yo-"

"The money? That's all someone like you could care abo-"

"What do you mean by that?" Eponine snarled, stomping across the garret towards him. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't going to let him stand there and make comments about her. He was not going to harass her because of what happened. She wouldn't allow it.

"That you might pretend that you're not a who-"

Eponine laid her palm flat against his cheek, feeling no remorse in smacking the man that she'd hurt. "Don't even pretend that you know me. You don't understand what that money even meant to me. It meant that I'd finally get to stop working for my father. I wouldn't have to be a _whore_ anymore."

Enjolras rubbed his cheek, his eyes narrowing at the tear stained cheeks and her still ruffled hair. "But you admit that you slept with me for the money?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because," Eponine stepped closer to him and acted as if she was going to smack him, but instead pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips against his. "When I kiss you, I feel something I've not remembered feeling with _anyone_ else."

Enjolras' mouth fell agape as he looked down at Eponine, his hand had moved to her waist without him even thinking about it. He felt his anger slipping away from and he resented that her lips had that power of him. "I feel it too."

"Maybe this did start out as a plan to pay off my debts but it turned into something else." Eponine pressed her palm against his chest, staring up at him with softening eyes. "I don't want this to happen between us. If I had known that this was going to hurt you, I would have never done this. I would have rather been nothing with you before this, then nothing with you after this."

Enjolras shook his head, reaching out to stroke her hair. "I don't want us to be over. It's strange what we have, but I don't want it to end."

Eponine covered his hand with her own. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"You'll have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"Whatever it takes."

**A/N: HEY! I wrote a new chapter (: How happy are you lovelies? It's not anywhere near being finished.**


	12. Chapter 12

Grantaire had always been the one man that Enjolras could rely on. Of all of the men that frequented the Café Musain, he could always trust him to have his back. To most it was a foolish sentiment, why would _he_ trust a babbling drunk with his life? Perhaps now he could see why the other men had mocked Enjolras for believing in Grantaire, after all now he'd planned a trap behind his back. A foolish trap, but a trap nevertheless. The blow had come swift and hard, he would have never expected that Grantaire and Eponine would plan to get Enjolras into a bed with a woman. But the gravity of their plan settled in and he found that he was more hurt by Grantaire's betrayal than Eponine's. Perhaps it was because Eponine had a real driving force behind her deceit, but Grantaire had done it purely for sport.

Did it hurt to feel used?

Yes.

He didn't know how long it would take for him to look at her with caring and loving eyes again. He could feel his eyes narrowing when he'd seen her, his piercing gaze judging her every movement. He'd told her that it would take time for him to feel the same way again and he hadn't been lying when he'd said it. When she would sit close to him, he'd be drawn to kiss her slightly parted lips – but then he'd remember what she'd done and it would turn him bitter. He wanted to revisit the feeling of her soft skin against his, her hair tangled in his fingers but then the feelings of betrayal would revisit him.

Perhaps he was taking it all out of proportion, sure any number of the boys at the Café Musain would say that he was and that he should get over it – women will eventually always hurt you. But, he wasn't one to let his defenses down like he had with Eponine. He'd taken a leap into the unknown and he'd fallen into an abyss.

"I never meant to hurt you…" Eponine offered as she sat down across from Enjolras, her hands nervously in her lap.

"What?"

"You've been glaring at me all afternoon." Eponine bit her lip, she'd nearly gnawed it raw today.

Enjolras' eyes softened as she spoke, "I was intending to glare."

"You have every right to glare though." Eponine rested her arms on the table that separated them. She offered a faint smile, studying his face. He was silent as he sat there, his eyes flickering back and forth across her face. "I should just go." She started to get up but he jumped up to catch her wrist.

"Stay." Enjolras felt his breath catch in his throat as her skin slipped between his fingers. There dark eyes met in a silent conversation of whether or not they were alright. There was something endearing with the way Eponine had been so cautious and respective. She tried her best to keep her distance, limit any contact, but at the same time stay present in his life. She wasn't ready to let this end.

"Monsieur-"

"_Eponine_, we're past you being formal with me." He couldn't tell who was more confused as he let her hand slip into his. His fingers entwined with hers and he felt her tremble.

"I know that we are, but I didn't want to do anything wrong." She was biting her lip again.

Did she know what that little motion did to him? They were all alone in the Musain, no one would see if he kissed her. Trade her teeth scraping across her lips for his. He felt dizzy with desire as he stared down at her. But this wasn't working through their problems. "Good God Eponine." The words were hard to get out as he let her hand drop.

"Really, Enjolras I should go."

"But don't you want your lesson?" Enjolras offered, strangely panicked that she'd leave and he'd not see her for longer than he was willing to deal with.

"Enjolras, do you really thinks that's wise?" Eponine tried to steady herself as she started to walk away, she didn't want to leave him.

"No, but we've done a lot of unwise things."

Eponine felt her cheeks burning with his words, "I know what I did to you was unwise Enjolras, you don't have to remind me."

He hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that, but at the same time he knew he had. What she had done had been wrong. Not what they'd done together, but the way she'd gone about doing it. "I don't regret making love with you Eponine, I'm only angry with how you got me into bed with you. I made that you thought you had to lie to sleep with me."

"I didn't expect that you'd even want to sleep with me. Honestly though, no one sleeps with _me_, they sleep with whomever they want to imagine. I'm just a means for them to get their pleasure. I didn't think you'd fall for _me_, I thought that I'd just present you with the option of pleasure and then Grantaire would pay me off. I didn't figure in the possibility for me having feelings for you."

"Eponine, I don't see why someone couldn't feel something for you."

"Because bedraggled whore isn't every man's cup of tea. Least of all, your cup of tea. Enjolras, why don't you just forget me and move on with your life. Find some pretty reach flower of virtue and woo her. You deserve a beautiful damsel and not some ruined urchin." Eponine marveled at the fact that Enjolras shook her head at everything she said.

"Have any of the men you've been with brought _you_ pleasure?" Eponine shook her head. "None of them?"

"Well," Eponine gulped as he walked towards her. "You don't count as any of them."

"Of the men you've slept with I am the only one who's cared about you?" Enjolras hesitated as he stood an arm's length away from her.

"That's because you're different Enjolras. You're sensitive and kind and gentle and naïve." She gulped as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "You're everything I wish I could have been for you. Maybe we could have worked out if I hadn't come with so much baggage."

"You're lying to yourself Eponine." Enjolras smiled gently, reaching out for her arm. She moved suddenly and he half expected her to dart towards the door but instead she dove into his arms. "I think we're both confused about all of our feelings." Enjolras smoothed his hands up and down her back. She was warm in his arms, warm and soft.

She needed to feel him in her arms, feel his firm chest pressed against her cheek. They fit perfectly together and thinking that they did, terrified her. She pulled back from him, looking up at him with teary eyes. "I'm a fool for crying."

"No you're not." He cupped her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Beneath the grime of her lifestyle, Eponine was a beautiful girl. Not conventionally beautiful, but there was something about the way she looked. Her dark curly tangles of hair that framed her gaunt heart shaped face. She'd have full cheeks if she got full meals. Her dark eyes were sunk in with malnourishment, but there was no doubt that with a little nourishment she could be as bright eyed as she acted. Then, there were her tempting lips. They were full, red and had a near perfect bow. She'd gnawed them nearly raw today, but that didn't affect the way they made him feel.

They both knew what was coming as he bent his neck and dipped down to catch her lips, she met him half way as she leaned up on her toes, balancing against his chest for support. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The breathless moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to a mixture of gasps and chuckles. They reluctantly pulled their lips away from each other, turning to see the surprised looks of half of the Café frequenters.

"Enjolras!" Coufeyrac exclaimed, dropping the stack of books that was in his arms. Of all of the men around him, Enjolras was the last one he expected to walk into the Café and find in the arms of a woman like Eponine Thenardier.

His arm fell away from Eponine's waist, slowly coming out of the haze and realizing that they had been caught and not just by a nosey Grantaire, but by half of the men that he tried to lead towards a rebellion. He had prided himself on his upright virtue and indifference to the gentler sex, swore to them that women distracted men from their higher callings and here he was as proof that women could be irresistible. At least Eponine was irresistible to him, he hadn't felt this possessed to be with a woman before her.

"Enjolras the pure and mighty seems to have fallen from his high pedestal." Joly jeered, smirking at his friend. "And for Eponine Thenardier. There's a laugh."

"Wouldn't it seem fitting though for a man wishing to uphold the honor for the people here below, that he'd end up wrapped around some poor ragdoll?"

Eponine felt her cheeks burning with their glares, "I should just go." She drew her finger across her lip, wishing they hadn't been interrupted.

"What, is your time up? Couldn't you make him pay overtime? You wouldn't have to worry about me, I'm a quick finish." Courfeyrac teased as Eponine covered her face in shame and darted for the door.

"Eponine, don't go." Enjolras barked, surprised that Eponine listened. She stopped inches away from her freedom, turning to look at him. Humiliation was written across her face as she tried to ignore the eyes of the Café boys.

"Please." She mouthed, afraid of any more ridicule. "I don't needed to be reminded of what I am." She mumbled, her eyes shifting to stare at the ground. "I know what I am."

Enjolras relented and let her go, watching her slip out the door with sympathetic eyes. She wanted to be different, she wanted a better life and that was why she'd slept with him. The offer had been her freedom and she was willing to take it. He could see why she wanted freedom from the ridicule and the scathing glares. They were enough to cripple.

"I'd rather you didn't judge Eponine for who she was, she's changed now." Enjolras gritted as he turned to face the men.

"Once a whor-"

"_Joly_." Enjolras threatened with hot eyes, "I'd watch what I said if I were you."

"A woman sure has got Enjolras all riled up, this is quite a fascinating study. Perhaps I should take careful notes on the effects of a woman's gentle graces have effected such a pure and holy man as Enjolras. It seems to have done quite the character change. Have you got your fill of a woman yet? Or are you taking it slow with her?" Courfeyrac smirked, "Do you see the joke in that? Enjolras, don't let yourself be played by a woman like her. She's only in it for the money."

"There is _no_ money." Enjolras snapped.

"Are you attempting to reform her? You would find that a woman is harder to reform than a country, especially one such as she is." Joly informed with a very scientific look about him. He was surprised to see how irritated Enjolras looked about it all. "A woman sure has got you acting different."

Enjolras fell silent as he moved to take his stack of books, pulling his waistcoat on and straightening his hair out. He brushed past his friends and left the Café before his temperature rose any more.

"Enjolras!" Eponine's voice startled him and made him drop his books. "I should have just left to begin with. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, I never meant to. This is just, all, getting so out of hand and I think it's only going to end up hurting both of us. Please, just let it end before something happens that we're both going to regret."

"Nothing about us is going to make me regret it." Enjolras moved to sooth the trembling girl, abandoning the dropped books. "Tell me what could make me regret us?"

"What happens if I end up pregnant?" Eponine's voice was cold and unfeeling with the words. She'd always been careful with her customers, but she wasn't going to be guarded and careful with him.

Enjolras hesitated for a second, "If that were to happen Eponine, I'm not just going to abandon you and our baby. I don't want to leave you as it is, why would I leave you pregnant?"

Eponine shook her head, "You defy my logic." She laughed briskly and looked up at Enjolras. "What do you possibly see about me that could make you think that I would make a good mother to your children?"

"You're beautiful and you're witty, you're smart-"

"Hush." Eponine rolled her eyes and pried herself away from him. "You're only saying all of that because you don't know anything else besides me. You're settling for last best. There are better women out there for you."

"But I've met plenty attractive, intelligent, and wealthy women and haven't been aroused by any of them." Enjolras gave her a smirk, "There's only been you."

"You're looking at me through jaded eyes. I wouldn't wish a life with me on my worst enemy."

"Good, because I'd be disappointed if you wished for a life with your worst enemy. I don't want to be your enemy."

"You're charming." Eponine retorted with a wry smile. "Your books are on the ground."

"I know." Enjolras caught her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"What happened to all of your building trust and being cautious?" Eponine felt breathless as his own breath danced across her face. She reached up to cup his cheek, giving him a devilish grin. She knew that he wasn't going to give up them and she wasn't exactly disappointed with that. She didn't want to give him up either, but she didn't want him to throw away a life of possibilities because he was lusting after her. She rose up on her toes and kissed hard, pushing her tongue passed his lips to kiss him thoroughly.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?" Enjolras coughed, pulling away from her with another kiss.

"Probably a reasonable idea. However…" Eponine bit her lip again, "We should probably just have a lesson today, not anything else."

"Well what if _I_ want a lesson?" Enjolras smirked as he gathered up his forgotten books.

"Well, I couldn't possibly turn away a willing student, could I?" Eponine laughed softly. She couldn't deny that Enjolras made her feel different. He made her feel special, noticed, appreciated. If she was going to embark on a relationship with him, it was relieving to feel wanted. Not just wanted as an object to find pleasure in, but to find pleasure with. There was actual attraction between the two of them.

~o~

Their lessons didn't go very long before Eponine fell asleep curled up against his chest, sitting on his lap in the arm chair. He'd been reading to her and stealing kisses from her occasionally, taking everything slowly with her. But apparently a desire for sleep outweighed the desire for anything else. He let her sleep as he ghosted his hand up and down her arm. She was obviously comfortable enough with him to fall heavily asleep.

He wasn't entirely sure how he went from being hesitant with her for weeks, to their relationship being exposed to half of the Amis, and ending the day with her curled up asleep in his lap. He carefully sat the book to the side as he shifted her weight in his arms, getting himself comfortable. He was satisfied with having her asleep in his arms, he didn't need any more than this. Contentment was an unfamiliar feeling to Enjolras. He'd never felt fully satisfied with anything in life. He was always striving for more, always dreaming of better places, always desiring something in his life that he hadn't found yet. Enter Eponine and suddenly he felt satisfied with what he had.

He listened to her breath for what felt like hours before he finally drifted off into peaceful world of sleep with Eponine. There was a certain fulfillment and comfort in having another person in your arms as you fell asleep.

~o~

Eponine had almost forgotten where she was as she woke up, forgetting that she had been sitting on Enjolras' lap listening to his captivating voice read to her some silly book of prose. The reading had been worth it though because it had been interspersed with kissing. She couldn't even remember at what point she'd started to fall asleep, only that she had and she had slept better than she had in weeks.

Could she be devious enough to wake him up? His head was rested against the wing of the arm chair; his lips had fallen apart after he'd fallen asleep. Eponine smirked as she pressed her lips against his, sliding her tongue out to swipe across his. He suddenly surged awake, his arm swinging around her back and pulling her flush to him. A hand sunk into her hair, keeping their lips pressed against each other.

"Sleep well, Eponine?" Enjolras asked as his eyes shifted from sleepy to aroused. He kissed her again with a soft chuckle. He'd been sleeping heavily until she'd kissed him and no he could honestly say that he wasn't interested in sleeping right now.

"I just wanted to give you a good wake up." Eponine smirked, shifting her hips temptingly. "Good wake up?"

Enjolras hummed approvingly and pulled her in for another kiss.

**A/N: First time I've updated this in October 25****th****, my apologies for the lengthy delay. Midterms, holidays, vacation, and my other fics got in the way. I hope this wasn't a disappointment. **


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month, maybe more, since she had reconciled with Enjolras. They were back to taking things slowly, they'd hardly done more than kiss and cuddle since the reconciliation. Not that she'd wanted to, of course. She'd marveled at the simplicity of their relationship. She didn't have to put on airs with him, no pussyfooting around, no payments of any sorts. They could be two people who cared for each other, on a level that wasn't purely sexual. She'd evaded most of her customers for the last month, her sister taking up the slack, and Eponine giving simple pleasures and filling the men on strong ale to knock them out. Her father would never believe her if she told him Enjolras and she were in love. She wasn't ready to pull the money out and buy her freedom. What if everything fell apart with Enjolras? It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was that she didn't trust herself.

She didn't trust many things and she certainly didn't trust the fact that her monthly cycle had yet to come.

"Why do you look so pale?" Azelma questioned her sister as she pulled her ratty clothes from a dusty trunk. The sister's shared a room, which was convenient for midnight conversations but not convenient for privacy.

"It's nothing." Eponine replied, mentally questioning herself how long it had been since she had been with Enjolras. It hadn't been long after her last cycle. She'd always been overly careful with her clients, making the preparations and precautions. But Enjolras had been planned spontaneity. She'd had a few scares in her lifetime. The first had been when she had first been with anyone, it had Montparnasse. Of course as a foolish young girl the idea of the boy she cared about becoming the father of her child had been romantic and ridiculous. Montparnasse would have been a terrible father, and no doubt a father now to countless fatherless whores' babes. But of course those times had been scares, but this was more plausible.

This was well over a month. Quickly nearing the beginning of a second month with not a drop of crimson on any undergarments.

She'd professed this worry to him, when she'd given him the chance to leave her. He'd said he wouldn't leave her or a child. But she couldn't help but worry that with the revolt he was leading a child would be impractical. There were ways to abort the pregnancy. Every whore knew the tricks. Pressure to the abdomen, falls down stairs, and if worse case a rod or sewing needle. As unpleasant as those methods were, it wasn't part of many whores' plans to fall pregnant.

But the child would be Enjolras' – how could she deny a man like him the rights to a beautiful baby? Even if the mother was a whore, if the child was born a bastard, Enjolras could recognize him as his own and give whatever he had to the infant. Enjolras wasn't the sort of man that would simply ignore his own flesh and blood and send her away like a scarlet letter.

"You don't look alright." Azelma commented, teasingly examining her older sister's hair. "You look worried."

"I'm fine 'Zelma."

"You going to see your little rich man tonight?" Azelma smirked, tickling her fingers along her sister's side. "Are you going give your little rich man _all_ that he wants tonight?"

"Our relationship isn't like that." Eponine protested, batting the girl's hands away.

"Are you courting a eunuch? If a man doesn't want sex or at least some variation of carnal pleasure – then he's not a man. Or he's incredibly incompetent and embarrassed. I'd check into that if I were you."

"Azelma, please." Eponine gritted, shooting her sister a deathly glare. "Can you please go find someone who will shut your mouth up for a few hours."

"You mean would you like me to go do your job?" Azelma laughed at her sister before leaving the bedroom.

What if she was pregnant? How did she even begin to tell Enjolras? Or her father? _Her father_. If she was pregnant and she began to show her father would demand to know who the father could be. He already knew she spent more time away from the Inn than she typically done, she was sure that he suspected something. Her own trepidation towards being with Enjolras long term would certainly be hindered by a child. She'd have to completely give her life over to an infant, to a husband. Ha! A happy husband and a happy home were not things written in the great book for Eponine's life. She could hardly believe she even made it nineteen without ending up bloodied and dying in a seldom visited side street. She'd only ever been injured, close to life threatening, once – by Montparnasse nonetheless. She had had an old habit of talking out of term with him. When they'd been children she'd been his same size, but well into their teens she was more petite, malnourished, frail boned. He was a rough brute now, no longer sweet and gentle. Corrupted by her father, nonetheless.

How could she trade the rough life she knew so well, for a life of finer things. A life with a good man, in a good home, and love. Love? Why was she even thinking of love. Eponine Thenardier neither loved nor was loved. Except unless you considered her bizarre obsession with Marius Pontmercy and her new relationship with Enjolras. But of course Enjolras had been a 'relationship' that she had never expected. Wasn't that what love was? That thing that happened when you weren't expecting it.

There was a knock on her door, she quickly grabbed her wrapper, wrapping it around her chemise and opening the door. "Enjolras? What are you doing here?" He looked a little disheveled, sleep deprived, his hair was tousled.

"I came to see you."

"Here? What if my father catches you here?" Eponine let him slip through the door, shutting and locking it behind him. "Keep your voice low."

"Your sister showed me where to go." Enjolras explained, "I apologize for how I look currently," he glanced down at his clothes. "I was up all of last night reading and working."

"So you came to risk your neck to see me?" Eponine wondered what would have happened if she had been servicing a client.

"If your father catches me up here, say that you're in with a customer. I'll say that I'm paying – if that's not good enough-"

"You're far too dressed to be a customer." Eponine laughed, clutching her wrapper around her tighter. She'd never seen Enjolras in such a state. "What's wrong with you, you don't seem yourself." She reached up touched his cheek.

"I spent a good portion of the night thinking about you."

"You said you were readin-"

"I lied. Eponine you've made me become a different man. I no longer feel like the pure, naive, sheltered man with a revolution on his mind."

"Enjolras-"

"Eponine please, I just have to say this I just have to let you know that I love you." The impassioned fool of a rebel, caught Eponine and kissed her. They were no strangers to each other's kiss. But this kiss surprised Eponine, it was the first time anyone had said her name and _I love you_. Plenty of men had professed love for the women they pictured Eponine as. But this was a first, a beautiful first.

_Knock, knock_.

"Eponine?" It was her father.

"Dammit!" Eponine hissed, eyeing the door fervently. "This. Off." She whispered, pushing his waist coat off of his body, followed by reaching for the hem of his undershirt and pulling it over his head. She dropped her wrapper in the pile of discarded clothes, shaking her hair out wildly.

"I'm busy father." She explained, trying to sound preoccupied, which wasn't hard as she drug Enjolras to her bed. She took a quick breath as she looked at Enjolras, whispering. "I love you too." She had to say those words before she pushed him onto bed and made it look as if he were a customer and not her lover. He caught ahold of her, pulling her down astride him. The profession of love felt more intimate to her than actually making _love_ to him before.

"I'm coming in." Her father bellowed through the locked door that he was currently working on unlocking.

Eponine was surprised that Enjolras so readily went along with this scheme. He buried his fingers into her hair, pulling her down against his bare chest. Lips against hers, kissing her with passion and need. Either the kiss or the sound of the door swinging forced the air out of her lungs. She clenched, fearful.

_Father, this is Enjolras, my lover. Funnily enough a gentleman paid me to sleep with him and I'm using that money to buy my freedom from you. However, I'm in love with him and… Enjolras, we're expecting a baby._

Eponine gasped, either from Enjolras' wandering hand or the image of that scene playing through her mind. Everything was falling apart.

"Ah, I see you're busy 'Ponine. I just wanted to remind you that I've promised you to 'Parnasse for the evening."

"Mhm." Eponine mumbled, her lips were preoccupied by Enjolras unrelenting kiss. She could feel her father's scrutinizing eyes on them. This was less "customer" and more "lover" looking and she hoped he didn't question.

"Have a good time with 'er, my lad." Thenardier laughed as he moved across the room and left.

Eponine pulled up for air, rolling away from Enjolras. Her chest was heaving, her lungs burning, her lips tingling. "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"Who's 'Parnasse?" Enjolras asked, his own chest heaving up and down with rapid breaths.

"A childhood friend, an adolescent enemy." Eponine cringed at the memories. "He was the first man to have the pleasure of having me. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." She wasn't certain she knew how to convince Montparnasse that she didn't want to go any farther with him. He was a persistent man.

Eponine turned and looked at Enjolras, he lay silent on the bed, hands folded over his shirtless abdomen, quietly contemplating unspoken thoughts. She scooted closer to him, wrapping a gentle arm over his chest, her cheek resting on his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't even want to hear that much."

"I wish it could have been me."

"No you don't. It's painful the first time for women. Part of that curse of Eve. I only think of that pain when I'm with 'Parnasse."

"But did you love him?"

Eponine laughed harshly, "I've never loved anyone… Until I met you." The pause had been unintentional, but it had added to the moment. "I do love you."

"I'm going to take you away from here."

"I have the money, you know that."

"No, we're going to get married and after the revolution you and I are going to move into the country and have children."

"Actually-"

"That is going to be our life Eponine."

"But-"

"I'll teach you to read and you can teach our children-"

Someone had obviously been up long enough during that night that today he'd been resolved into a blathering fool. "I'm pregnant." He wasn't going to stop talking of his dream life for them until she said something that would interrupt him.

"What?" He turned and met her gaze. "You're-"

"My cycles well over a month late."

"And you know that I'm the fa-"

Eponine covered his mouth with her palm. "I've been faithful to you. I've done the least that I can do without doing _nothing_ with the men that I'm tossed. You'd be the father."

"Eponine-"

"I told you this could happen and I understand if this isn't what you want. I'm aware that are ways that we could end the pregnancy, if you want to wait."

He pulled her close to him, bringing her flush to him. "I want this baby and I want you." He ran his hands across her petite frame. "If you're going to have my baby we're going to have to fatten you up."

_If you're going to have my baby_.

**A/N: I hope you don't mind such a delayed update. I had to toy with this for some while. I know, I typically write Eponine and Enjolras having a baby but this will have turns to it. I promise. I hope this seems as canon as AU can be. Of course Enjolras would be very different now that his mind's plagued by pretty women and their feminine wiles. **


End file.
